Beatles Inverview
by SomeoneAlive
Summary: An interview with the Beatles from January 1964. Actual recorded interview, I didn't write this. More can be posted if you want, just review the story or PM me. Cheers! P.S. Sorry for Ringo being cut off in the cover image, I was too lazy to get a new picture so, yeah...Too bad!


_I do not own the Beatles. I do not own these interviews. These are all excerpts from real interviews with the Beatles._

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 **Q:** "How did you ever decide on a name like The Beatles for the group?"

 **JOHN:** "Well, I had a vision when I was twelve. And I saw a man on a flaming pie, and he said, 'You are Beatles with an A.' And we are."

(laughter)

 **JOHN:** "That's how it started, anyway."

 **Q:** "How did it all start for you, Paul?"

 **PAUL:** "We made our first record at the beginning of 1963 and we had a hit with that. But I think, uhh, the whole bit really started when we did a Palladium show. And then later we were asked to do the Royal Variety Command Performance, you know, and we met the Queen Mother- and she started clapping." (laughs)

 **JOHN:** "And Princess Margaret, too."

 **PAUL:** "Yeah, and Princess Margaret."

 **Q:** "Do you know how many records you've sold up to the present time?"

 **RINGO:** "Uhh, well... The last count was, umm, six million, I think.

 **JOHN:** (jokingly) "That's just Ringo's records."

 **PAUL:** (laughs)

 **RINGO:** "Well, the others' are on sale."

(laughter)

 **Q:** "Have you heard that your records are getting into the Pop charts in countries all over the world?"

 **GEORGE:** "Yes. Well, we've heard that our latest record 'I Want To Hold Your Hand' came into the Australian Top Twenty right at Number One, which is very nice. And I think it's selling in Finland and Sweden and other places like that, too."

 **RINGO:** "Also, Ireland."

 **JOHN:** "Israel, I believe."

 **PAUL:** (to John) "Oh yeah!"

 **GEORGE:** "Israel, to mention but a few."

 **PAUL:** "I'm glad they like us."

 **Q:** "Bet you never thought you'd get that kind of world-wide acceptance."

 **GEORGE:** (jokingly) "Well, that's a nice thing to say, isn't it."

(laughter)

 **RINGO:** "We're very lucky."

 **Q:** "There's a rumor that you fellas wear wigs."

 **PAUL:** "No, it's a dirty rumor. We don't."

 **JOHN:** "No, we cut it ourselves."

(laughter)

 **Q:** "What influenced you fellas to let your hair grow so long?"

 **PAUL:** "I think it was my dad, really. He said, 'You know, Paul, it's a bit square,' the haircut I had- you know, short back and sides. He said, 'Why don't you get a Beatle Cut, son.'"

(laughter)

 **Q:** "Was there ever a time when you felt you were in danger of being mauled by exuberant fans?"

 **PAUL:** "Well they get exuberant, you know, but we're uhh- We enjoy it. We don't come to any harm, 'cuz the policemen are equally as exuberant. The police have a great time."

(laughter)

 **Q:** "Where'd you get those snappy jackets?"

 **RINGO:** "I don't know. We were just walking 'round town and looked in a shop window. And we liked it so went and just bought a jacket each, and decided to get suits made for the stage. That's how it started, you know, and we've worn them ever since."

 **Q:** "Well, you know you started a new trend among your fans."

 **JOHN:** "Yeah, quite alot of 'em are wearing it. Quite alot of 'em aren't. But there are a few of 'em wearing it. (laughs) I've seen an old man in one, as well."

 **RINGO:** "I've seen an old woman."

(laughter)

 **JOHN:** "I saw four old men. Top that!"

 **RINGO:** (laughing) "I give in."

 **Q:** "Alot of your songs contain the words, 'you,' or 'me,' or 'I.'

 **GEORGE AND JOHN:** "'Please Please ME,' 'From ME To YOU,' 'She Loves YOU,' 'I Want To Hold YOUR Hand.'"

 **Q:** "Right. Now, what is the significance of that?"

 **PAUL:** "No, the only idea about that is that, uhh... When we sing songs, we prefer to sing ones with a sort of personal touch, you see. So, the best way to get that into a song is just to write them with 'I' or 'you' or 'me' or 'him' or 'through' or 'by' or 'that.'"

(laughter)

 **Q:** "What brings you to the U.S. at this particular time?"

 **GEORGE:** "Well, we're over here to do three Ed Sullivan TV shows, and meet the press, and a bit of a rest on Miami Beach."

 **Q:** "Are there plans for a movie?"

 **GEORGE:** "Yeah. Well, when we get back to England from this current visit of America..."

 **JOHN:** (giggling) "...to America."

 **GEORGE:** "...by America, yeah. Well, you see, we're making a film- which we don't know the title of- but it should be a film just about us."

 **PAUL:** "We don't know the script, and we don't know what songs will be in it."

 **GEORGE:** "It should be released in the states by the end of this year sometime, we hope."

 **JOHN:** (laughing) "With no title and no songs!"

 **PAUL:** "And no script."

 **JOHN:** "Top that!"

(laughter)

 **Q:** "We'd like to thank you for dropping by, and we wish you the best on your U.S. tour."

 **GEORGE:** "Pleasure to be here."

 **PAUL:** "Thank you."

 **JOHN:** "Bye Bye."

 **RINGO:** "Thank you very much."


End file.
